


[喵美丽喵]White Poem

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Aymeric, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 从战斗中返回的埃斯蒂尼安总是散发出交织生命与死亡的气息，他会彻底的洗刷自己的身体，把无论新伤还是旧痛都一寸不漏的展示给自己，以始终不得要领的笨拙姿态，奋力向艾默里克证明他仍活着，他好好的，乖乖的带着性命回到了自己的身边。设想了一下埃喵是如何决定盗取龙眼的情节。有私设剧情和人物。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 7





	[喵美丽喵]White Poem

**Author's Note:**

> 看好题目和tag，这一篇基本是喵美丽。
> 
> 篇名来自罗伯特·勃莱的一首诗，很喜欢。  
> 起首几句是：  
> 冬天的蚂蚁颤抖的翅膀  
> 等待瘦瘦的冬天结束。  
> 我用缓慢的，呆笨的方式爱你，  
> 几乎不说话，仅有只言片语。

和一贯干练的指挥官布置完剩余的工作，神殿骑士团总长大人舒了舒肩，拾阶而上走入位于办公室头顶的休息室。窗帘飘飞显示着窗户大开，凉风迎面而来，带起散落一地的青黑甲片上附着的尘土与污渍。艾默里克叹了口气，又转身下楼叫了人过来清理。待一切收拾停当，他方才关好门窗，循着水声传来的方向走去。

“刚刚昂德卢跟我报告时提到，你对这次奇袭的战术十分配合。”

浴室的门大敞着，艾默里克只抱着胳膊靠在门口，看那站在龙头下胡乱揉洗头发的男人的背影，远远观察那些裸露的皮肤上是否有新的伤口。所幸那些深浅不一的痕迹仍是自己熟悉的每一处旧伤。

“计划正合我意而已。”

男人头也不回的继续搓洗，乱成一团的银白色长发混合着泡沫，像个绒球。他回应的话语在浴室的方形空间带起一圈回音。

从头到脚冲洗干净，男人才想起转过身来，正见到刚和自己说话的人已卸下所有衣物走进来，便咧嘴一笑，自然的伸手揽腰，亲了上去。

两人的唇齿纠缠了一会儿，艾默里克推开扣住自己不肯松手的家伙，在他屁股上啪的落下一掌：“洗完了就赶紧出去。”

“再亲一口。”

被瞪了一眼之后，讨价失败的埃斯蒂尼安只好举手投降，扯了毛巾围在腰上乖乖滚出了浴室。

等到艾默里克把自己收拾停当出来，先洗完的人正盘坐在床上，还在咂着嘴和自己打结的头发搏斗。接了抛过来的梳子，短头发的精灵在埃斯蒂尼安的背后坐下，按住他开始细细梳理。

“你没把自己揪秃还真是万幸。”他用手指去拆解成团了的毛发，抛出感慨。

“自来卷的人没有资格说我。”

“是是是，你说的对。”艾默里克无意反驳，“你的铠甲我已经安排人拿去护理了，明早送过来。”

“谢谢长官。”

梳子换成了手指，轻轻按摩着精灵温热的头皮，对方索性猫一样的用头去蹭男人的手。

“打算怎么谢我呢，苍天的龙骑士阁下？”

盘腿而坐的男人顺势往后一倾，艾默里克不得整个人后仰，随后就被窜起来灵巧转了个身的埃斯蒂尼安压个瓷实。

埃斯蒂尼安热爱亲吻。

被艾默里克指出这一点时，他曾辩称这和自己喜爱美食有关。而“还有什么比你更美味”就是他能给出的最简洁有力的赞美。

“那我是什么味道呢？”艾默里克也促狭的追问过。

贵族间以书信传情——或者调情——的花样不少，时常被困扰于其间的艾默里克也好奇，这个用词朴素但总能切中要害的男人能否也为自己迸发出一些华丽的甜言蜜语。

但这个问题真正的潜力在于提问者相当于直接给出了一个提议：尝尝我的味道吧。至少对于当时两人的身体接触仅限于亲嘴的埃斯蒂尼安来说，这是一个许可。于是他毫不犹豫的扒下艾默里克的裤子，用力想要把这个人一直隐藏于此的滋味都吮吸出来。当然，他最终的收获不止于此，甚至可以说是颇丰。

埃斯蒂尼安正投入于此刻连绵的亲吻。

他轻嗅着艾默里克的面颊，刚洗过澡的清新气味渐渐被亲热激发的汗水压制，形成他最喜欢的混合香味，克制表象下偶尔披露的真实自我是独属于他埃斯蒂尼安一个人的艾默里克。

作为几乎一无所有的人，埃斯蒂尼安基本不会对任何事物产生占有欲，但作为进入青春期之后就会热衷于宣示主权的雄性动物，龙骑士身体力行的在各种场合以没什么花样的直接方式让别人知道，这个男人是我的。如果换作是别人，也许会让对方显得像是成为了苍天之龙骑士的附庸，但艾默里克有如圣像般的气场和不容辩驳的统御力反倒让众人无从揣测两人究竟是什么关系。一个疯子和一个圣徒。一个阴谋家和一个自大狂。任何组合都像是矛盾的奇迹，因为无人敢破从而变得不可破。

男人的嘴唇流连于自己扬起的下颌，艾默里克一边抚着埃斯蒂尼安的后脑勺，一边轻轻的喘息。前戏的时候他改不掉话多的毛病，仿佛不发一语领受一切就暴露了自己已经被欲望吞噬。

“听说你还救了维梅尔男爵家的小公子。”

“哼，顺手而已。”啃咬的目标转向胸口涨红的凸起，埃斯蒂尼安满意于转火换来的一声加长的呻吟。

“嗯……男爵可能会登门致谢。他们家是老实人，你到时候客气点……”

“真感谢就别把孩子往战场上送啊！”男人支起身，伸手去试探身下精灵此刻的状态。

“说了他们家老实么，再说男爵头衔也不是世袭的，”艾默里克按住握着自己已经硬了的分身的手，和他一起套弄，“从小就让孩子练剑，男爵是做好了尽忠的准备的。毕竟他已经无法亲自上阵了。”

“这还不都是你们贵族的破规矩。”

脱口而出的话让艾默里克没有做声。这或许只是投入性爱前的脑部空白，抑或工作太久后的放空，埃斯蒂尼安给自己找着借口，终究只能为这句无心之言找到一个台阶。

“还是让他去谢你吧，昂德卢也行，你们指挥有方，战术英明。我可应付不来这些。”

他还要用行动补充一点歉意。身体向下滑了半个身位，他跪在艾默里克敞开的腿间，拨开两人的手去舔那柄炽热的凶器，随即收获了一声舒服的叹息。

“埃斯蒂尼安……你只会在我这里耍赖。”

“不然呢？”他用牙齿轻轻蹭过光滑的铃口，“我和别人耍赖你不打折我的腿？”

从各种意义上被握住了把柄的人整个身子一抖，却是因为笑的。埃斯蒂尼安继续埋首让阴茎在自己口中进出，头部每一次起伏都被艾默里克分毫不错的刻入眸底，若不是下身传递的一波波快感太过真实，由自己双腿间看过去的这个男人的每一下动作都让他如坠云端。

“……啊……打折腿倒不至于，但我……有的是办法……”

“属下愿闻其详。”

男人的动作戛然而止，扬起眉毛的神情在此刻令艾默里克突然烦躁起来。

在相对平静的场合或对方发起的性爱中，埃斯蒂尼安通常倾向于坦然接受艾默里克的一切给予。那是把自己化做一席绢布任其裁剪的惬意，亦是自认不善表达也不浪漫的龙骑士感受被那个人爱着的自私时刻。他会觉得自己对这个人是重要的，在他宏大理想的图景中自己甚至可能是画面中尤为醒目的一块，自己全情的投入会让他们精神和肉体上同时的交融化作能够侵入他骨髓的力量，从而去压抑那些偶尔难以克制的对力量的渴求和复仇的急切。他隐约觉得自己活着的意义也可以不那么单薄，果若真有一日一切仇恨有了个了结，还有这个人在，自己也不至于丧失开始所谓生活的欲望。

此刻的埃斯蒂尼安尚不知道，当那个以光之名四处冒险的人到来之后，他的目标将会以数个倍速提早实现，所有挡在他和艾默里克前面的时势的巨石将会彻底崩解，而他们俩也不得不以更不掺杂外力的方式去面对彼此的感情。那对率性的龙骑士而言或许会是一桩好事，但他们须得几经生离死别才能换来这样的后话，却是此刻哪一方都想不到的。所谓命运大约就是如此。

“别停下。”

艾默里克干脆的命令道。

他知道今日的性事将会是何种走向。从战斗中返回的埃斯蒂尼安总是散发出交织生命与死亡的气息，他会一次次以始终不得要领的笨拙姿态，奋力向艾默里克证明他仍活着，他好好的，乖乖的带着性命回到了自己的身边。他会彻底的洗刷自己的身体，把无论新伤还是旧痛都一寸不漏的展示给艾默里克看，求得奖励一般要求自己给予他最大的肯定。自己被这个男人紧紧抱在怀里一次次凶狠的贯穿，直至两个人都卸尽了囊中弹药，被对方折磨的一塌糊涂，已经成为了这类时机的惯例。

然而埃斯蒂尼安总是横冲直撞的倾泻子弹，大约是对平日里自己每一次有的放矢的在他身体里攻城略地而心有不服，也可能仅仅是刚经历过与死亡擦肩而过后难以平息的兴奋与警觉，他的龙骑士如同凶兽一般的抽插与撞击，让艾默里克觉得自己仿佛被带离了熟悉的伊修加德，离开了布满陷阱与圈套以及恶臭的人的气味的皇都，被最为自然的欲望冲刷着，荡涤着。几乎要绵延一整夜的激烈性爱之后，两个人仿佛都会觉得自己轻松和干净了许多。

话音未落，艾默里克的命令已经得到了完整的执行。

虽不常作为接受的一方，但埃斯蒂尼安的每一寸肉体和每一个动作，甚至动作的角度都是艾默里克熟悉的，且不可淡忘。他从不从后侧进入，无论何时都要求能看到艾默里克的脸，甚至要求他在被干到射出来的时候也要看着自己，不许闭上眼睛。这一次也是。他被埃斯蒂尼安紧紧攥住手腕，腿被弯折挤压着搭在他的肩头，腰臀几乎完全悬空，让龙骑士的长枪直捣进肠道深处。前列腺被撞击出的快感让他的大腿止不住的抖动，如果不是被压得毫无动弹的余地，他甚至怀疑自己也能像身上这个人一样弹跳起老高。

喘息与肉棒撞击进身体的节奏呈现出高度的一致，埃斯蒂尼安的每一口呼吸都被同样张大了嘴的艾默里克深深吸入。他们用气息笼罩着彼此，顶在一起的额头中间交换着对对方一遍又一遍的呼唤。

艾默里克。

埃斯蒂尼安。

艾默里克……

埃斯蒂尼安……

终于，艾默里克成为了率先败下阵来的那一个。插入自己体内的性器在持续不断的进攻之下与肠壁摩擦出了火一般的热度，锁住自己手腕的双手也等同于被锁住，无暇顾及自己前端早已涌出爱液的坚硬茎体。在往日，那是一次次从容斩获埃斯蒂尼安无数呻吟甚至乞求的利剑，此时却被忙着要冲破自己的男人忘在了一边。但终究耍弄长枪的还是独一无二的苍天龙骑，龙炎在体内的燃烧让艾默里克的血液几近沸腾，几股白灼的浓浆伴着后穴的疼痛猛烈的喷射出来。与此同时收缩到极致的肠壁也让酣战中汗如雨下，口中的名字已念不连贯的埃斯蒂尼安枪柄一紧，精液喷薄而出的同时不忘此前自己的无理要求，他拼尽全力让自己不因爱人裹住自己太紧而仰天闭目，应约对上那两只强睁的湛蓝眸子，殊不知艾默里克此时的眼中只有一片耀眼的白光，甚至在埃斯蒂尼安射入最后一股热液的一瞬，让那光芒泛滥在了整个大脑。

不知过了多久，被两片熟悉的嘴唇吻醒，艾默里克微微睁眼。于是吻又落在了眼皮上，让他觉得怪舒服的。

“你可醒了。”鼻尖被埃斯蒂尼安的蹭着，凉凉的。

“我刚才是……被你干昏过去了？”一些倦意让艾默里克的声音听起来懒懒的。

“好像是。”他看见埃斯蒂尼安稍显愧疚的神色中掺着一丝得意。

“下次我们不玩对视了吧……”

看黑头发的男人叹了口气，埃斯蒂尼安去捋他被汗水黏在额头的卷毛。

“可我想看着你。”他辩解。

“为什么？”于是他明知故问。

但他不说话。

他便也不说。

躺了许久，两人相挨一侧的手指勾了又勾，最后十根交握在一起。

“我已经派人代表你去维梅尔家慰问了，现在他们家欠你两个人情。”

“得了吧，再老实的人也知道肯定是你的安排。”

“嗯……也对，那他可就欠咱们三个人情了。”

“啧啧，政治家真可怕，千万不能落到你这个老狐狸手里。”

“来不及了，你已经在我手里了。”

艾默里克支起身子，用手指玩弄埃斯蒂尼安银色长发。这大约是骨骼刚硬的龙骑士浑身上下最柔软的部分——如果自己俯身去吻的嘴唇不算在内的话。

性事过后气息平稳了的男人不太爱说话，仿佛更愿享受不必时刻警戒聆听的彻底放松。但他有心事，艾默里克看得出来。如果自己不问，他便什么都不会说。

“我告诉维梅尔他的公子还需要磨练技艺，必须暂时从骑士团退编。所以那孩子短时间内不会再去送死了……你放心。”

埃斯蒂尼安合着眼，像是要睡着了。

“只是……即便做了骑士总长，我也救不了所有人。这场战争已经延续了那么久，若要让更多人得救，唯有结束它，彻底改变伊修加德。”

“你觉得你能做到么？”

被一只手掌揉了揉脸，埃斯蒂尼安睁开双眼，被贴近的面庞质问道：“我？不是我们么？”

“我们啊……”他任由艾默里克继续玩弄他的长发，“我不知道，也许吧。如果这是你的愿望，那就也是我的。”

沉默了一会儿，他猛地坐起身。

“但是我有不好的预感。”

“你是说尼德霍格？”

“我不确定，但我觉得不用太久它就会醒来。”

“你有什么打算？”

精灵对自己的追问低头不语，艾默里克明白，自己必须要开始做一些提前部署了。

如果他知道此刻埃斯蒂尼安已决意盗取龙眼，而真实意图是避免邪龙醒来以伊修加德为目标的话，他甚至或许会从战略意义上予以赞同。但他绝不会让他一人铤而走险，必定会有更周详的计划。当然，后来光之战士的出现成为了左右事态发展的关键，而对于此刻已身陷千年战争与冰封之下的伊修加德来说，在那个奇迹的冒险者到达并获得信任之前，他们唯有一切依靠自己。

两个刚刚与爱侣享受了片刻欢愉的精灵坐在凌乱的床上，彼此注视着，就这样陷入了各怀心事的沉思。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 是什么导致我们各自隐藏生活？  
> 一个伤口，风，一个言词，一个起源。  
> 我们有时用一种无助的方式等待，  
> 笨拙地，并非全部也未愈合。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
